EL nacimiento de un Kage
by Master-Juan-X
Summary: Es mi versión si naruto hubiera hecho bien la misión de ser sensei que tsunade le dio del episodio 158 de naruto primera temporada , naruto sera fuerte y poderoso, no muy astuto con las chicas pero si las consigue rápido, harem-semejante a dios


Capítulo 1: Entrenamiento Hokage

Hoy era un bonito día en Konoha los niños jugaban en la calle, los negocios estaban abiertos, las mujeres charlaban alegremente, los ninjas estaban relajados luego de la de sus oficios, todos estaban contentos en especial cierto chico pelo rubio con un mono naranja porque se preguntaran porque completo su misión sin ninguna dificultad pero no todos estaban contentos su Hokage la legendaria perdedora, la princesa de Konoha la gran Tsunade estaba atrincherada y triste porque fácil porque perdió la apuesta ya que naruto cumplió su misión sin problemas y ahora tiene que cumplir su parte del trato. Naruto la estaba mirando con una sonrisa haciendo que esta se pusiera más desesperada como se le ocurrió eso para lograr ganar y superar a todos eso se preguntaba e igual que sus compañeros que estaban detrás de él.

Naruto: vamos baa-chan logre cumplir la misión sin ningún problema ahora cumple tu parte del trato.

Tsunade solo lo miro, ella había leído le informe y oyó al equipo de naruto pero tenia que oírlo de el- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?.

Naruto parpadeo- a que te refieres abuela.

Neji: a los que se refiere la Hokage es como nos ganaste y llegaste a la meta primero con tu equipo sin que ellos tuvieran ningún rasguño.

Kiba: si como, por lo que oímos estabas de último con tu equipo y al momento ya estabas en la meta esperando a Iruka-sensei.

Naruto sonrió- bueno en verdad creen que dejaría pasar por alto la oportunidad de recibir el entrenamiento para convertirme en Hokage, pues no anqué les tengo que admitir que por poco no lo logro- dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Sakura: a que te refieres fuiste el primero en llegar y tu equipo no recibió ningún rasguño.

Naruto: bueno es que al principio no tenía ningún plan pero antes de partir con Konohamaru y el resto me di cuenta que esto era una oportunidad única y que no la podía desaprovechar así que recordé las palabras de ero-sennin en sus momentos de sabio "cuando hagas una misión de rescate o de ataque siempre consigue información antes de hacer algo para que así tu equipo no resulte herido" así que antes de empezar creer un centenar de clones de sombra para que fueran a buscar información antes de partir.

Kiba: eso es trampa.

Naruto lo miro y señalo a su cabeza- y a eso como lo llamas que yo sepa akamaru te puede decir dónde están los enemigos o trampas por su olor o no.

Shino: eso es un buen punto kiba.

Naruto afirmo – gracias Shino, bueno luego de conseguir la información partí pero me di cuenta de algo baa-chan cuando un clon despareció por un golpe recordé lo que había hecho- miro a la Hokage en busca de respuestas.

Tsunade: bueno naruto es que luego de que los clones de sombra desaparecen todos los recuerdos de estos vuelven a ti, por eso es una gran arma para espionaje.

Naruto: y porque nadie me dijo-dijo molesto eso hubiera sido muy útil en muchas ocasiones.

Tsunade se encogió de los hombros- todos los que conocen la técnica saben eso no es mi culpa que no leyeras la instrucciones idiota.

Naruto se puso rojo pero olvido eso y siguió- bueno uno de los aldeanos me dijo un ruta fácil para llegar a la montaña pero supuse que me buscarían si no nos veían en la ruta que los demás usaron así que creer 4 clones de sombra 3 de ellos se transformaron en konhamaru-Moegi-Udon y fueron por la ruta que el mapa decía y que bueno que no fuimos por ahí hubiera sido mucho problema ya que viendo cómo llegaron el resto se esforzaron mucho, mientras mi equipo y yo caminamos tranquilos hablamos, echamos chistes , no peleamos, les conté algunos métodos para escaparse y que nadie los siga, todo eso durante día y llegamos a la meta sin ningún problema pero por lo que veo era temprano ni Iruka-sensei o Shikamaru habían llegado así que pusimos la tienda entre todos y esperamos a que llegaran mientras comineamos algo, al día siguiente aparecieron nosotros estábamos preparando el desayuno cuando nos vieron la quijada de cada uno llego al suelo como mataría por una cámara en ese momento, luego de unas horas llegaron el resto pero al final gane y cumplí la misión de supervivencia con mi equipo genin así que abuela quiero mi entrenamiento para convertirme en Hokage- dijo con una sonrisa mientras los demás tenían los ojos abiertos por el plan de naruto, mientras la Hokage maldecía su suerte.

Kiba: naruto hiciste trampa tomaste una ruta diferente por eso ganaste.

Ino: es verdad no ganaste porque no seguiste las reglas.

Naruto los miro- díganme que es lo más importante en una misión.

Ino: baka cumplir la.

Naruto negó con la cabeza- no eso no es lo más importante .

Shino: entonces que es naruto-san.

Naruto miro a Shikamaru este lo noto y suspiro.

Shikamaru: problemático es verdad que cumplir una misión es importante pero lo más importante es proteger a tu equipo no importa el método que uses, ya que para un líder lo peor que puede pasarle es que uno de sus hombres resulte lastimado ese sería el peor cargo de conciencia para un líder, por eso como chunin yo apoyo a naruto, el hiso lo que debió hacer para cumplir su misión y cuidar a su equipo es verdad que tomo el camino fácil pero al mismo tiempo cumplió con su objetivo sin bajas y en tiempo record ya que de acuerdo a los registros solo una persona más lo ha logrado así de rápido – dijo en tono perezoso todos se le quedaron viendo cuando dijo eso.

Naruto miro a Ino y a kiba- puede que no haya seguido las "reglas" pero para mi equipo es lo más importante ya que si a ellos les pasa algo no me lo perdonare, "los que no siguen las reglas son basura pero los que abandonan a un amigo son peor que basura", y yo no pienso ser peor que la basura y si para eso tengo que romper un tecnicismo como el mapa que fue de sugerencia lo are-dijo resaltando la palabra reglas, dejando a kiba y a Ino sin palabras mientras que el resto lo veía con ojos de aprobación en especial la Hokage ya que cierto rubio había dicho algo parecido cuando hizo una misión parecida a esta, no pudo evitar sonreír recordando lo que su compañero hizo le saco la lengua a Orochimaru por ganar la apuesta ese día Orochimaru se tuvo que vestir de chica y tomarse fotos ese día fue gracioso, luego pensó si tenía unas fotos pero eso era para después.

Tsunade: bueno lo que dijiste está de acuerdo al informe y lo que dijo tu equipo así que lo lograste cumpliste la misión al pie de la letra llevar a tu equipo al objetico a salvo.

Naruto: es decir- dijo esperando la respuesta con entusiasmo.

Tsunade suspiro-si tu entrenamiento empieza mañana-cuando dijo eso naruto empezó a saltar por toda la habitación gritado que iba ser Hokage, produciendo que todos en la habitación les saliera una gota un minuto es un serio ninja y al otro vuelve a ser un niño pequeño-BASTA NARUTO, TE QUIERO AQUÍ A LAS 6AM EN PUNTO SI CREES QUE MI ENTRENAMIENTO ES UN JUEGO OLVIDALO ASI QUE VETE ANTES QUE CAMBIE DE OPINION-grito haciendo que todos los ninjas presentes se asustaran naruto se detuvo.

Hai sensei estaré aquí a esa hora-dijo dándole un saludo militar antes de irse rápidamente no quería hacerla enfurecer.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama que le va enseñar a naruto.

Tsunade sonrió de forma perversa haciendo que todos los genin se asustaran-al final del mes no deseara mi entrenamiento con lo que le voy a preparar- dijo riendo macabramente, haciendo que todos los genin tengan pena por su amigo.

Con naruto

El rubio corrió a su casa ya estaba anocheciendo y tenía que levantarse temprano así que apenas llego se bañó, se puso su pijama, puso la alarma a las 5:30 y se fue a la cama no sin antes ver la foto de su esquipo.

Naruto: "te traeré de vuelta amigo"-pensó antes de caer en el mundo de los sueño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente la alarma de naruto sonó estridentemente levándolo de golpe solo para apagarla pero no destruirla no tenía mucho dinero, luego se fue a bañar, luego de una ducha bien fría para despertarse salió del baño se vistió con su mono naranja comió un ramen instantáneo de desayuno luego de terminar salió por la venta rumbo a la torre Hokage.

Luego de saltar por unos minutos llego a la torre Hokage, el rápidamente entro a la torre y se dirigió a la oficina cuando llego respiro hondo y abrió la puerta, cuando la abrió hay se encontraba la Hokage haciendo papeleo, junto con una pila de papeles. Ella alzo la vista de la los papeles cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y vio a naruto ella bajo los papeles y le dijo que se acercara.

Naruto: naruto Uzumaki presentándose para su entrenamiento.

Tsunade apoyo sus codos en el escritorio y junto las manos- bueno naruto yo soy una mujer de palabra así que hoy empieza tu entrenamiento entendido.

Naruto: Hai, baa-chan que vamos hacer.

Tsunade le creció una vena en la cabeza-primero que todo no me digas así si me vas llamar de una manera diferente será sensei o Hokage-sensei, entendido-dijo con una aura amenazadora el rubio solo afirmo con la cabeza-bueno empecemos con lo básico ley tu historial, tu Taijutsu es basura, tu ninjutsu no tienes nada útil aparate del Kage Bunshin no jutsu y el Rasengan, eres basura en genjutsu, tu control de chakra es patético, en pocas palabras no eres más que un genin con mucha suerte.

Naruto: oye que dices se te olvida que pele con Sasuke y casi le gano, junto que derrote a Gaara y he peleado con fuertes enemigos y he sobrevivido-dijo ofendido.

Tsunade: bueno empecemos por Gaara él ya estaba cansado por su batalla, no tenía control de si y estaba herido; pudiste pelear casi en igualdad de condiciones con Sasuke y su marca de maldición fue por lo que está dentro de ti lo mismo paso con Garra y así pasa con todos lo demás, lo siento naruto pero esa es la verdad eres un genin con mucha suerte- naruto iba a replicar pero se cayó ya que repasando las cosas era verdad lo que dijo él había tenido suerte hasta ahora, incluso lo que dijo sobre que era un genin con suerte era verdad sin su Kage Bunshin no jutsu no hubiera sido genin por su torpe control de chakra aunque fuera cierto nunca le gusto que la gente lo critica, el levanto la vista para ver a Tsunade esperando una respuesta, pero a pesar de todo él no se iba a rendir ella dijo que lo iba a entrenar y si tiene tanto que corregir que ella lo ayude era su sensei y incluso sino lo ayudaba no se iba a rendir.

Naruto: es verdad pero tú eres mi sensei así que ayúdame a mejora, porque no importa lo que digas no me voy a rendir un día te quitare ese sombrero –dijo con fuego en sus ojos.

Tsunade sonrió si el no pasaba esa prueba qué sentido tendría entrenarlo-bien, entonces empecemos de 6 am a 9:30 am entrenaras Taijutsu, luego de 9:30 a 12 entrenaras control de chakra y genjutsu, tendrás una hora para comer luego a l entrenaras Kenjutsu y manejo de armas, d ninjutsu, luego tendrás que ir a la biblioteca y leer libros de historia ninja, estrategia y tácticas ninja hasta las 9 luego te iras a dormir y aras lo mismo mañana y todo los días de este mes.

Naruto: entiendo pero porque tengo que leer y aprender Kenjutsu y porque solo este mes.

Tsunade sonrió macabramente enviándole escalofríos a naruto- bueno lo de los libros porque no podemos tener un Hokage idiota y además ayer mostraste tener una mente aguada y necesita que la afiles más para así puedes proteger a tus compañeros, luego Kenjutsu todo Hokage antes de mi aprendió el manejo de un tipo de arma pensé que te gustaría la espada porque eso fue lo que sabía la persona que creo los Kage Bunshin no jutsu y además piénsalo no te verías temido por los enemigos cuando te vean con una gran espada.

Naruto lo pensó unos segundos y luego de considerarlo tenía razón, además se vería genial con una espada- está bien pero porque solo este mes aprenderé eso.

Tsunade: fácil porque si no llegas a un chunin alto a finales de este mes no te entrenare nunca- dijo tranquilamente naruto le sorprendió por la noticia.

Naruto: QUE DICES VIEJA BRUJA COMO QUE SI NO LLEGO AL NIVEL CHUNIN ALTO NO ME VAS A ENTRENAR ESO NO ES JUSTO TU LO PROMETISTE-grito indignado .

Tsunade: PRIMERO QUE TODO MOCOSO NO LO PROMETÍ TE DIJE QUE TE IBA A ENTRENAR PERO NO DIJE QUE LO ARIA VOLUNTARIAMENTE LO HAGO AHORA PORQUE LO DIJE PERO SINO CUMPLES MIS EXPECTATIVAS NO TE ENTRENARE ES TU DECISIÓN HACERLO O NO ES TU PROBLEMA-grito.

Naruto solo la miro con rabia para luego suspirar- está bien lo are veras que a finales de este mes por lo menos seré nivel chunin alto.

Tsunade solo lo miro algo sorprendía creía que no iba aceptar pero bueno es imposible que llegue a ese nivel a finales del mes- bien toma-dijo pasándole 2 hojas a naruto que recibió.

Naruto: y esto que es.

Tsunade: el lugar donde están tus maestros.

Naruto la miro con las cejas levantadas- a que te refieres no me ibas a entrenar tú.

Tsunade sonrió- bueno te digo que llegues a nivel chunin alto porque ese es el mínimo nivel para que sobrevivas a mi entrenamiento pero si quieres empezamos ahora- dijo con los ojos brillando prometiendo dolor.

Naruto trago duro- no creo que primero llegare a nivel chunin alto-luego miro los papeles los lugares estaban algo separados pero podía llegar, luego miro la segunda hoja y alzo la ceja al ver que la segunda lista era una lista de alimento- para que esto-le pregunto mostrándole las lista alimento.

Tsunade: esa es la dieta que vas a seguir por el resto del mes.

Naruto: para que necesito una dieta.

Tsunade: déjame preguntarte que desayunaste.

Naruto: ramen.

Tsunade: ese es mi punto si sigues comiendo eso no crecerás y serás un enano el resto de tu vida por eso comerás eso y solo comerás ramen 2 veces a la semana.

Naruto: QUE TE PASA ME VAS A PRIVAR DEL ALIMENTO DE LOS DIOSES.

Tsuana lo miro – quieres que sea 1 veces a la semana – dijo con una mirada de miedo que lo hizo tragar.

Naruto: no es necesario.

Tsunade: bien te veré en un mes no tendrás misiones hasta que tus sensei digan que estás listo, entendido.

Naruto: si-respondió de mala gana por lo que tenía que hacer.

Tsunade: bien ahora vete o no comerás ramen esta semana- con esas palabras el rubio se fue antes que pudiera parpadear- lo siento naruto pero es imposible que lo logres ni si quiera tu padre haría algo como eso pero esto te ayudara a mejorar aunque sea un poco – luego volteo para ver una pila papeles-"porque acepte este empleo"-peso antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de salir de la torre Hokage empezó a correr murmurando cosas como "abuelas molestas" "adicta a las apuestas idiota" cosas por el estilo después de saltar unos 10 minutos llego al campo de entrenamiento número 14 donde se encontraban dos hombres vestidos de verde que conocía bien que estaban peleando entre si supuso que ellos eran sus maestros.

Naruto: Gai-sensei ya llegue – dijo llamando la atención a los dos hombres que eran Gai y Lee, cuando Gai oyó su nombre dejo de pelear y vio a naruto él sonrió.

Gai: hola naruto-kun me alegra que nos acompañes-dijo con una sonrisa

Lee: yoh naruto-kun, Gai-sensei me dijo que ahora éramos compañeros de Taijutsu.

Naruto: así es Lee, he venido, esta es mi primera parada para convertirme en Hokage por eso le pido Gai-sensei ayúdeme a mejorar mi Taijutsu como este debe saber el mío es prácticamente inexistente, ayúdeme por favor no quiere ser un estorbo para mis amigos quiero ser fuerte para ayudarlo por favor-le dijo dándole una reverencia, el sabia sus errores él tenía que admitirlo si quería mejorar.

Gai y lee miraron eso con diferentes reacciones, el mayor con orgullo al ver que aceptaba sus errores algo muy difícil para gente como naruto, mientras lee derramaba lagrimas por lo que dijo.

Lee llorando- naruto-kun tus llamas están ardiendo con esa resolución veras que te convertirás en un maestro de Taijutsu en poco tiempo no es así Gai-sensei.

Gai: así es lee, naruto reconocer los errores es importante para mejorar y progresar así que me dices estás listo para empezar tu nuevo camino ninja.

Naruto levanto su cabeza- si lo estoy Gai-sensei-le dijo con unos ojos llenos de determinación que hicieron sonreír a Gai.

Gai: bueno empecemos primero aremos mil vueltas al campo de entrenamiento luego aremos 500 lagartijas y flexiones y por ultimo practicaremos unas katas entendieron.

Lee: HAI GAI-SENSEI –grito.

Naruto tenía los ojos salidos por lo que dijo pero ya se había decidido no había vuelta atrás- si –dijo algo apagado.

Lee: así no se dice naruto-kun.

Naruto: que.

Gai: lo que quiere decir es que tienes que hacerlo con fuerza para que puedas demostrar tu voluntad de seguir.

Naruto: algo así, HAI GAI-SENSEI.

Gai: correcto tus llamas de la juventud ya están encendidas es momento de empezar-dijo empezando a correr.

Lee: HAI GAI-SENSEI, NO TE QUEDES ATRÁS NARUTO-grito también empezando a correr, naruto los miro con una gota en la cabeza antes de empezar a correr este era el momento de empezar su verdadero entrenamiento como ninja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

luego de terminar su entrenamiento con Gai y Lee si a esa tortura se le puede llamar entrenamiento luego de darle mil vueltas al campo de entrenamiento y hacer 500 lagartijas y flexiones dijeron que habían acabado con el calentamiento después hicieron 500 abdominales 500 sentadillas y otras 500 lagartijas y flexiones acabaron a las 8 para luego empezarle a enseñar las bases del **Goken** cuando naruto le pregunto porque le iba a enseñar su Taijutsu firma él le respondió "solo alguien con las llamas de juventud al máximo podría aprenderlo y por eso te lo enseño a parte de Lee nunca conocí a alguien que mereciera aprenderlo pero tú tienes lo que se necesita para aprenderlo por eso te lo enseño " luego de eso naruto no le importaba lo cansado que estaba no decepcionaría a su sensei cuando terminaron fue a su siguiente destino el campo de entrenamiento número 8 , luego de unos minutos saltando llego a su destino hay vio a una mujer de cabello largo y negro con ojos rojos, junto con kiba, Shino y hinata que estaban charlando .

Naruto cayó al suelo- siento por la demora Kurenai-sensei, mi entrenamiento con Gai-sensei fue demoledor tenía que bajar el ritmo un poco para recuperar el aliento- cuando aterrizo todos los del esquipo 8 lo miraron.

Kurenai sonrió- no te preocupes naruto entiendo si quieres descansar un poco está bien.

Naruto negó con la cabeza- no se preocupe estoy quiero empezar con mi entrenamiento lo más rápido posible.

Kurenai afirmo con la cabeza- bien, lo que tú consideres correcto.

Naruto: gracias Kurenai-sensei-luego noto a los demás- hola kiba, akamaru, Shino, hinata-chan no los había visto.

Kiba: hola naruto.

Akamaru: gua-dando a entender hola.

Shino : hola naruto-san.

Hinata: ho…la…na..rut..o-..kun-dijo tartamudeando.

Kurenai: sabes naruto llegas justo a la hora de nuestro entrenamiento.

Naruto: lo siento no sabia.

Kurenai: no importa bueno me encomendaron enseñarte control de chakra, detección de genjutsu y si es posible enseñarte a lanzar algunos, pero antes de empezar dime que ejercicios de control sabes.

Naruto: escalar árboles y caminar sobre el agua.

Kurenai: y que más.

Naruto: nada más acaso hay más – ante eso los ojos de las 4 personas se abrieron los ojos.

Kiba: claro que hay más naruto acaso no les enseño más tu sensei.

Naruto se encogió los hombros- no.

Shino: sin ofender a tu sensei pero no les enseño nada.

Hinata: es..ve..rdad...na…ru..to…-kun.

Kurenai era la más sorprendida si eso era verdad tenía que hablar con Kakashi cuando lo viera- bueno creo te voy a enseñar unos cuantos- luego se puso a pensar un poco cual ejercicio le servía a naruto por sus reservas se le ocurrió uno- bien naruto ves esa cascada de ahí-dijo señalando una cascada detrás de ellos de unos 100 m, el rubio afirmo- tendrás que subir a la sima caminado por el agua –dijo con una sonrisa, pero la reacción de naruto fue abrir la boca hasta el suelo, mientras que los demás solo tuvieron pena por el sabían lo estricta de su sensei- solo tienes que aplicar el principio de caminar por el agua pero más regulado y controlado.

Naruto dudo antes de asentir- Hai sensei- luego de eso empezó a caminar hacia la cascada en la orilla se empezó a quitar la ropa quedando solo en bóxeres haciendo que los chicos lo miraran extraño, hinata se sonrojo y se desmayó, mientras Kurenai afirmaba con la cabeza era practico.

Kiba: oye naruto porque te quitas la ropa.

Naruto: la primera vez que practique caminar por el agua me caí y moje mi ropa no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces-luego de eso empezó a caminar a la cascada.

Shino: tiene un punto - dijo mirando como naruto empezó a caminar por la cascada antes de caerse al agua.

Kiba: es verdad.

Kurenai: bueno dejen que siga con su entrenamiento intenten despertar a hinata para empezar nosotros- los chicos afirmaron con la cabeza mientras naruto caí nuevamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de unas tortuosas horas intentando caminar por la cascada logro avanzar 10 m algo que no le gusto pero Kurenai le dijo que era un gran avance para alguien como el que tenía muchas reservas de chakra él lo acepto eso se despidió de ellos ya que tenía que ir a comer y ellos hacer misiones, después de eso pensó ir a comer ramen pero no quería perder su dos dosis de ramen que tenía esta semana así que reviso los alimentos que podía comer y fue a comer barbacoa ya que de acuerdo a su dieta necesitaba más proteínas, fue a una barbacoa cercana después de comer más 200 rebanadas de barbacoa le agradeció a los dueños ellos le devolvieron las gracias no entendió porque, luego de eso fue al campo de entrenamiento numero 30 cuando llego vio una mujer ambu con mascara de gato de cabello morado esperándolo

Naruto: usted será mi sensei neko-san.

Neko: así es naruto-san, la Hokage me en comentó su entrenamiento en el arte de la espada y manejo de armas.

Naruto: le agradezco por tomarme bajo su tutela neko-san.

Neko: no hay de que, por lo que he oído tu manejo de kunais y shurikens es regular y no tienes ningún conocimiento con la espada así que hoy las primeras horas la dedicaremos a practicar lanzamientos de shurikens y kunais y la última te enseñare algo del manejo de la espada.

Naruto: Hai neko-sensei- dijo sacando unos kunais – estoy listo.

Neko afirmo- ves esos objetivos de blanco –dijo señalando unos 10 blancos a unos 60 m- tienes que atinarles a ellos debes por lo menos tener 60 puntos hasta que lo logres no seguiremos.

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza y empezó a lanzar kunais para intentar acertar no logro ni los 10 en la primera ronda luego de empezar otra vez la ambu le empezó a decir lo que estaba haciendo mal y como corregirlo luego de muchos intentos logro en tanda 50 80 puntos pero antes de seguir al siguiente paso la ambu le dijo que lo volviera hacer para que no se le olvidara naruto lo hico 3 veces más y obtuvo 65-75-90, después de eso empezó con su lanzamiento de shurikens la ambu le lanzo proyectiles pequeños el objetivo era golpearlos en el menor tiempo posible y con la mayor precisión posible luego de un buen rato lanzando shurikens logro darle a 30 de los 100 objetivos que le lanzaron.

Neko: bien no está mal aprendes rápido pero aun te falta precisión y mejor manejo de la muñeca pero eso lo corregiremos en el transcurso del mes, bien ahora te enseñare unas katas básicas de la espada-dijo sacando un pergamino, luego lo abrió aplico algo de chakra y apareció una espada de madera (como la de kumo en ranma) y lanzo a naruto este la atrapo- naruto-san quiero que me prometas que si vas a prender el camino de la espada no lo vas a tomar como un juego, el arte de la espada requiere concentración y dedicación si no tienes eso no pienso enseñarte nada ya que deshonraría lo que me enseñaron.

Naruto miro su espada y pensó, luego la volteo a ver le tendió la espada ella sosteniéndola por el mango, esta pensó que no quería aprender ella se entristeció pensó que el chico quería aprender ya que enseñándole pensaba que honraba su memoria, pero luego tomo el mango con las dos manos y la puso apuntando así ella- así se sostiene bien – le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la ambu detrás de la máscara sonriera.

Neko: flexiona un poco las piernas y extiende tus brazos un poco- naruto lo hizo – nada mal ahora quiero que te relajes y me mires con cuidado-dijo sacando su propia espada ella le mostro unas cuantas katas básicas- quiero que lo intentes.

Naruto: Hai sensei.

Así empezó la práctica de Kenjutsu naruto cometía errores pero neko lo corregía con tranquilidad y paciencia luego de terminar su entrenamiento con la espada se despidió de su sensei y fue a su siguiente lugar de entrenamiento con una sonrisa ya que su sensei le dijo que para ser su primera vez lo había hecho bien ahora llevaba su espada en la espalda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de saltar un rato llego al campo de entrenamiento número 10 cuando llego hay vio a dos hombres uno con una gran barba y otro con una máscara de comadreja.

Naruto cayo enfrente de los dos adultos que estaban hablando- siento la demora Asuma-sensei y comadreja-san.

Asuma negó con las manos- no te preocupes apenas llegamos.

Comadreja: correcto no te tienes que preocupar.

Naruto: bueno, por lo que veo ustedes son mis sensei en ninjutsu.

Asuma: correcto.

Naruto: buen que me van a enseñar lanzar bolas de fuego o hacer un dragón de agua vamos díganme.

Asuma se rio -bueno nosotros te podemos enseñar hacer eso pero primero tenemos que sabes tú afinidad elemental.

Naruto le salió un signo de interrogante en la cabeza- que es eso.

Comadreja: dime naruto-kun tú has notado que hay ninjas que lanzan fue y otros agua no es así.

Naruto: si.

Comadreja: bueno veras eso es porque ellos poseen una afinidad al fuego y otros al agua dependiendo de tu afinidad podrás aprender jutsus.

Naruto: ya entendí pero como se mi afinidad- ante eso Asuma saco un papel y se lo dio a naruto- asuma-sensei que hago con esto.

Asuma: esto sirve para saber tus afinidades, para que entiendas es un papel hecho de un tipo especial de árbol se utilizan para reconocer el tipo la naturaleza del Chakra en un ninja si Fuego: El papel arderá-Viento: El papel se cortara-Rayo: El papel se arrugara-Tierra: El papel se deshará-Agua: El papel se mojara; solo tienes que aplicar chakra y ya, entendiste.

Naruto: si, solo aplico chakra y ya- tuvo una nominación de los presentes cerro sus ojos y se concentró y aplico chakra (no hay brisa yo siempre he pensado que naruto solo tiene afinidad al viento porque una brisa lo golpeo y pensó en viento pero ahora naruto no hay brisa y es momento de que el heredero de Riko sennin surja), lo que paso sorprendió a los dos adultos hasta el punto en que se le salieron los ojos el papel se partió en 4 parte una se arrugo, otra se mojó, otra se deshizo y la última ardió en llamas demostrando que tenía afinidad por todos los elementos- oigan porque tienen esas caras.

Asuma se reincorporo rápidamente- nada sino que es posible que el papel tenga un problema, inténtalo de nuevo- dijo dándole otro papel pero paso lo mismo dejando sorprendido otra vez a los presente, el saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió-"relájate tienes de alumno con los 5 elemento eso no es nada del otro mundo, solo que cuando la gente sepa que lo entrenaste todos te tendrán envidia nada del otro mundo" –pensó con una sonrisa- bueno naruto déjame decirte que tienes afinidad por los 5 elementos eso es impresionante ya que he oído de personas con 3 elemento pero con los 5 nunca en verdad eres el ninja numero 1 impredecible- cuando dijo eso naruto empezó a saltar por todos lado diciendo que era genial y que estaba más cerca de convertirse en Hokage.

Comadreja: "cómo es posible esto pero si es verdad con mucho entrenamiento puede usar líneas de sangre pero necesitara trabajo y esfuerzo"-pensó mirando a naruto-"pero como dijo Asuma es el más impredecible tal vez lo logre"

Asuma: "este chico es oro tengo que contrale esto a Kurenai-chan se volverá loca"-pensó luego se dio cuenta que era momento de detener a naruto- bien naruto es hora de empezar-con esas palabras naruto se detuvo- bien dime que elemento quieres aprender primero.

Naruto lo pensó por un momento- quiero empezar por agua y luego por fuego después veré cual aprender.

Asuma: bien entonces empezaras con agua bien comadrea-san te ayudara con ese elemento mientras yo voy a buscar unas cosa para tu entrenamiento-luego de eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto: que tengo que hacer comadreja-san.

Detrás de su máscara comadreja sonrió esto sería divertido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto la Hokage se encontraba haciendo su papeleo cuando asuma aprecio enfrente de ella alzo la vista de sus papeles para ver a un asuma sonriente.

Tsunade: dime asuma que pasa acaso naruto no apareció.

Asuma con una sonrisa- nada de eso solo le vengo a darle las gracia por dejarme ser sensei de naruto solo eso.

Tsunade alzo la ceja ante eso- porque me las das si me permites saber.

Asuma: dígame Tsunade-sama que afinidades cree que tiene naruto.

Tsunade lo miro confundida pero respondió- bueno supongo que viento o agua.

Asuma se sonrió aun mas- casi acierta póngale esas 2 más las 3 otras esa son las afinidades de naruto.

Tsunade tardo unos segundos en procesar hasta que dio- EL POSE LAS 5 AFINIDADES ELEMENTALES –grito sorprendida.

Asuma: si es impresionante por eso vengo a darle las gracias porque lo dejo ser mi alumno.

Tsunade ahora maldecía su suerte como naruto pose las 5 afinidades aunque era impresionante como su padre era viento y su madre agua, luego de pensarlo descubrió la respuesta el zorro era lo único tal vez cuando lo sellaron y su chakra corrió por sus conductos obtuvo los 5 elemento tal vez sea una nueva línea de sangre pero eso no importa ahora está en riesgo de perder-asuma esto es una gran noticia pero te pido que no le enseñes el secreto de los clones de sombra no queremos que se sobre esfuerce de mas- asuma afirmo con la cabeza ella tenía razón pero ella pensaba otra cosa-"bien si no se entera aún hay chance que gane , no es que no quiera entrenarlo pero tengo mucho trabajo ahora"-´pensó antes de hablar se oyó un grito por toda la aldea.

QUE PORQUE NADIE ME DICE COSAS TAN IMPORTANTES COMO ESTA, TAJŪ KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU-se oyó a naruto por toda la aldea.

En la oficina de la Hokage ella se golpeó contra el escritorio lo descubrió ya perdió.

Asuma se rio entre dientes- por lo que veo ya se enteró, bueno Hokage-sama me voy tengo que ayudar a comadrea-dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

La Hokage se empezó a golpear contra el escritorio ya había perdido pensó- "como voy a ganar, aún hay esperanza la parte teórica si eso es imposible que naruto estudie"-se dijo así misma intentando creerse eso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de un largo día de entrenamiento naruto regreso a su casa, había entrenado con comadreja su afinidad al agua y con asuma la del fuego resulto mucho más fácil con los clones ya que con lo que le dijeron que no solo recibe los recuerdo sino sus experimentas, por lo que le sirve para mejorar su control de chakra, estudio, aprender katas y memoria muscular lo malo es que no sirve para entrenamiento físico pero que importaba con esto su entrenamiento iría viento en popa solo tenía que recordar no desaparecer al mismo tiempo todo los clones o si no sufriría un dolor de cabeza mundial , después de terminar su entrenamiento con asuma y comadreja se fue a la biblioteca él había logrado mojar un poco la hoja y quemar un poco la otra de acuerdo con sus senseis si seguía así lo lograría dentro de poco solo tenía que seguir intentado y mejorar su control de chakra, cuando llego a la biblioteca recogió libros de estrategia, taticas e historia Shinobi luego fue a comprar algo de comida saludable como lo eran una rica sopa de verduras y pescado asado con arroz "sí que delicia" pensó, luego llego a su casa comió, tomo una ducha refrescante para relajarse luego creo 20 clones y empezaron a estudiar los libros hasta que fueron las 9, cuando termino desapareció los clones cada 5 minutos para no sufrir dolor de cabeza, luego de terminar puso la alarma después de hacerlo se tirro a la cama y cayó en el mundo de los sueños pensando en cómo sería su mes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salto en el tiempo 29 días un día para demostrar su progreso a Tsunade

Vemos a naruto en el campo de entrenamiento número 10 haciendo unos sellos de mano para luego gritar.

Naruto**: Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu (elemento fuego, llamas del Fénix)** –de su boca salieron 10 bolas de fuego que lanzo a un muñeco de madera que estaba al frente de él golpeándolo y quemándolo, luego volvió a respirar e hizo una secuencia de sellos y grito- **Suiton Teppoudama (****elemento agua, disparo de cañón****)-**luego escupió una bola de agua de unos 15 m de ancho asía otro blanco golpeándolo y mándalo a volar, respiro otra vez hizo otra secuencia y grito- **Fūton: Renkūdan (Elemento aire: Ráfaga de aire comprimido) – **luego lanzo una bola de aire comprimido asía otro blanco golpeándolomandándolo a volar, luego miro sus objetivos y sonrió los había destruido respiro y oyó unos aplausos detrás el, boleto para ver a sus senseis sonriendo bueno a asuma sonriendo y a comadreja afirmando con la cabeza- que tal estuvo.

Asuma: has mejorado bastante.

Comadreja: es verdad naruto lograste dominar las bases de los 3 elementos en este mes sigue así y pronto dominaras la de las demás y podrás pasar a lo avanzado.

Asuma: es correcto, déjame decirte estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Naruto sonrió- gracias senseis.

Asuma: bien ahora quiero que vayas a descansar mañana es el gran día entendido.

Naruto: Hai sensei- luego de eso se fue de ahí de un salto para caer en un árbol- los veré mañana –dijo desapareciendo.

Comadre cuando vio que no lo oía- dime Asuma-san crees que lo logre.

Asuma lo miro como si estuviera loco- en verdad tengo que contestar eso.

Comadreja: es verdad el podrá pasar, dime vamos al bar a tomar algo.

Asuma: claro Gai ya debe estar hay –luego de eso desparecieron en una nube de humo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Naruto iba saltando hacia su casa, no pudo evitar recordar su entrenamiento con Gai todo el mes busco mejorar su condición y aprender el **Goken **anqué el tiempo solo le alcanzo para aprender las bases del estilo, Gai le dijo que ahora se podía defender contra un chunin si lo necesitaba o incluso con un jounin sin sus pesas si luego del primer día Gai le tajo un juego de pesas al principio fue difícil pero él se acostumbró el ahora llevaba 100 kg en su piernas mientras lee llevaba 400 y Gai 10000le dijo que esto era para mejorar su nivel el nunca uso sus clones en sus entrenamientos de Taijutsu él quería demostrar sus progresos por sí solo.

Luego estuvo su control de chakra y detección de genjutsu en eso si uso los clones para progresar más rápido ya que estaba harto de mojarse todo el tiempo, mejoro su control hasta nivel chunin de acuerdo con Kurenai y también aprendió a detectar genjutsu y a disiparlos pero solo podía hacer algunos nive ya que con sus reservas y su control era lo mejor que podía hacer pero como le dijo Kurenai no hay que rendirse solo tiene que seguir practicando y podrá hacer más, él se esforzaría por no decepcionar a su sensei que ahora la veía como una hermana mayor ya que siempre lo ayudaba y le podía pedir consejo en lo que sea cuando lo necesitaba y también ella lo había empezado a ver como su hermanito.

El sus entrenamientos con armas mejoro también gracias a los clones de sombra mientras ellos aprendían las katas ,lanzar kunais y shurikens él se enfrascaba en luchas con su sensei, estaba aprendiendo 2 estilo uno con una espada llamado Shigure Souen Ryu "Estilo de la Golondrina Azul" que su sensei le dijo que le sentaría bien debido a su afinidad al agua y viento, tuvo razón luego de mucho entrenamiento logro dominar las 3 primeras katas son difíciles de aprender pero a él le gusto ya que este estilo basado en la velocidad y la fuerza le cae bien debido al entrenamiento que está teniendo con Gai, también está aprendiendo Nitōryū "doble empuñadura" es un estilo de dos espadas que se encontró en la biblioteca le agrado la idea de poder atacar dos veces al mismo tiempo este estilo a diferencia del resto este se basa en la velocidad pura y en golpes mortales en áreas específicas cuando se lo mostro a su sensei le agrado la idea y le dijo que lo iba ayudar en lo que pudiera hasta hora solo había dominado la primera técnica pero se sentía bien con eso.

Luego viene lo que más le gusto a naruto el ninjutsu luego de aprender sus afinidades sus senseis le enseñaron las bases para aprender el agua y el fuego lo que tenía que hacer era quemar una hoja para el fuego y en el agua empaparla pero sus senseis también le recomendaron aprender algo de viento porque como estaba aprendiendo espada le serviría para hacer más mortales sus golpes el acepto y le toco cortar una hoja a la mitad él tuvo que crear 600 clones y dividirlos para aprender hace lo por sí mismo pero luego de 2 semanas y media logro hacerlo pero tuvo que entrenar mucho y sufrir muchos dolores de cabeza pero con ayuda de sus senseis y sus consejos lo logro, después de lograrlo se empezaron a enseñar jutsus el logro aprender en total este mes 10 jutsus elementale parte gracias a su clones , el cada vez bendecía al Nidaime Hokage por esta técnica le había ayudado mucho el consideraba en verdad al Nidaime uno de los mejores ninjas del mundo (nótese en el paraíso en Tobirama le sacaba la lengua a Hashirama cada vez que decía eso y este solo miraba para otro lado).

También tenía que darle gracias a su dieta podía esforzarse más y durar más tiempo entrenando gracias a ella había crecido unos 3 cm este mes, pero todo este esfuerzo viene con un precio su mono naranja se destruyó por tanto entrenamiento tuvo que comprar uno nuevo y para evitar que comprara el mismo Kurenai junto con Neko y hinata lo acompañaron a comprar la ropa que está usando ahora anqué le dijo que no era necesario una mirada basto para hacer que le hiciera caso pero aunque no es naranja no podía decir que estaba mal estaba bien no es no es la palabra estaba genial, ahora llevaba una chaqueta blanca manga larga, con cuello alto, con bolsillo en los lados inferiores de la chaqueta color café y con bordes inferiores color café y atrás el símbolo del uniforme de Konoha en negro , debajo llevaba una camisa de mallas sobre ella iba el collar del primer Hokage, llevaba pantalones ambu negro con su porta kunais y shurikens en la parte de atrás color azul oscuro, llevaba sandalias Shinobi negras y llevaba dos espadas de madera en su espalda (la ropa de Minato de niño) no podía sonreír cuando Kurenai y Neko le dijeron que se veía como un verdadero ninja pero no entendía bien porque hinata se desmayó cuando lo vio y tampoco porque ahora que caminaba por la aldea muchas chicas de su edad se sonrojaban pero bueno eso no importa.

En su estudio los clones eran una bendición otra vez él había leído libros de estrategias y tácticas miliares y de misiones, historia Shinobi y personajes importantes de la historia, fuinjutsu que le había llamado la atención, junto con libros de hierbas medicinales y venenosas, algunos de cocina y de forja de armas ya que su sensei le había dicho que no podía darle una espada hasta que ella considerara que estaba listo pero no le importo pero él había decidido estudiar algo de forja para saber cómo son las espadas y escoger cuando sea el momento la mejor para él.

Después de saltar un rato llego a su apartamento se quitó la ropa y le fue a dar una buena ducha luego de salir fue a la cocina y se preparó algo de carne con arroz había aprendido a cocinar leyendo libros y con practica ahora tenía un nivel aceptable, luego de comer lavo los platos y se fue a costar aunque fueran las 8 pm tenía que estar en plena potencia mañana a las 6 pm cuando cerró los ojos solo podía esperar a ver la cara de Tsunade mañana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron las 5:30 am de la mañana la alarma de naruto sonó la apago con cuidado él se había acostumbrado a levantarse temprano para su entrenamiento, creo un clon y lo mando hacer el desayuno mientras se bañaba luego de salir y vestirse cuando salió al comedor encontró un desayuno de huevo, pan y tocino con café con leche, le dio las gracias al clon para desaparecerlo empezó a comer tranquilamente su reunión con la Hokage era a las 7 aun le quedaban 30 minutos, luego de comer lavo los platos salto por su ventana para rumbo a la torre Hokage luego de saltar unos 5 minutos llego a la torre Hokage cuando llego fue a la oficina entro y vio a la Hokage haciendo papeleo había 2 pilas de unos 3 m no entendía porque no creaba clones para ayudar pero no le importaba, Tsunade oyó la puerta abrirse y vio naruto con una sonrisa ella sabía por lo que había oído que había mejorado bastante pero aún tenía algo de fe que podía ganar esta apuesta.

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki presentado se para su prueba.

Tsunade: bien, vamos a ver tu progreso este mes, Shizune-grito la última parte a los pocos segundo la mencionada llego cuando entro vio a su sensei y naruto cuando lo vio se sonrojo un poco cuando lo vio pero se controló.

Shizune: si Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: quiero que lleves a naruto hacer su examen escrito cuando termine me avisas.

Shizune: hai- luego miro a naruto- sígueme naruto-kun.

Naruto sonrió-si Shizune-chan- dijo haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojo un poco pero logro volverse a calmar luego le dijo que lo siguiera el la siguió cuando salieron Tsunade envió una oración silenciosa a todos los dioses que conocía .

Mientras afuera naruto iba siguiendo a Shizune desde atrás no podía evitar mirar su culo moviéndose pensado que se veía linda luego se sonrojo.

Naruto: "que pienso ella es como mi hermana"-luego volvió a ver la caminar- "pero o mi dios se ve tan linda"-pensó con un sonrojo.

Mientras naruto la veía el noto que Shizune se había dado cuenta que estaba viéndola ella se sonrojo un poco pero luego que noto que él estaba sonrojado también se llenó de orgullo, ya que ella no tenía tanto busto como las demás kunoichis se sentía mal pero si podía hacer que naruto se sonrojara eso era genial ella empezó a mover sus caderas más sensualmente mientras caminaba ella vio de reojo como naruto no le quitaba la vista de enzima y estaba sonrojado ella también se sonrojo era bueno que no hubiera gente en estos momentos, luego de un rato llegaron a un cuarto donde estaba una silla con una prueba, ella se volteo y vio a naruto con la cabeza abajo y algo sonrojado ella se puso contenta al ver esa reacción, ella aunque veía a naruto como su hermanito no negaba que estaba muy lindo en especial que con esa ropa se nota que tiene un cuerpo en desarrollo muy bien inconscientemente pensó en como estaría algo debajo de sus pantalones ella se puso roja pero luego de unos segundos se calmó.

Shizune: bien naruto-kun tienes una hora para terminar cuando pase ese tiempo vendré por ti entendido.

Naruto alzo la vista- si Shizune-chan.

Shizune: bien buena suerte naruto-kun-luego de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue algo sonrojada por lo que hizo ella salió rápidamente para que no la viera.

Naruto se quedó estático unos segundos con la mano donde la habían besado no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente pero luego se calmó y empezó a ser la prueba, vio que eran preguntas de historia, tácticas y teoría sobre lanzamiento de armas entre otras cosa, naruto la luego de darle un repaso a todo empezó con las que sabia y así siguió con el resto hasta que termino no se dio cuenta que el tiempo fue pasando hasta que se le termino el tiempo de la prueba luego de una hora Shizune regreso y vio naruto dándole la última ojeada a su examen.

Shizune: listo naruto-kun.

Naruto le paso el examen-si creo que me ira bien-esta lo recibió.

Shizune: bien, ahora necesitar ir al campo de entrenamiento 3 en la academia hay te espera la Hokage.

Naruto: gracias Shizune-chan-luego empezó a caminar asía la puerta cuando estaba a punto de salir Shizune hablo.

Shizune: naruto-kun buena suerte yo sé que lo lograras.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa- gracias Shizune-chan veras como lo logro- luego de eso salió dejando una Shizune sonrojada por su sonrisa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de saltar así la academia un rato llego fue directo al campo de entrenamiento que era como en el anime y vio a la Hokage junto con sus senseis y un chunin que nunca había visto.

Naruto: ya llegue Tsunade-sensei.

Tsunade se sorprendió por lo educado que fue- bueno lo de sensei ya veremos, pero desde cuándo tan educado.

Naruto señaló a Kurenai- ella me dijo que si no me comportaba me quitaba todo mi ramen durante 3 meses- dijo con algo de furia pero la mencionada solo sonrió.

Tsunade le dio una mirada de gratitud a Kurenai –gracias Kurenai.

Kurenai: de nada Hokage-sama un ninja debe ser educado con sus superiores- dijo dándole una mirada juguetona con una sonrisa a naruto, él se la devolvió una mirada de muerte.

Tsunade: como sea naruto esta persona es Akei el será tu oponente en Taijutsu- dijo señalando al chunin vestido con el atuendo típico de Konoha era un hombre alto como Gai y su cabello era color negro.

Naruto: espero que tengamos una buena batalla Akei-san.

Akei: lo mismo digo Uzumaki-san.

Tsunade: Gai será el referir ahora todos deles espacio- todo obedecieron pero antes de que se fueran naruto le dio sus espadas a Neko después de eso se fueron, Akei- Naruto – Gai quedaron en el campo mientras el resto veía desde lo alto en las gradas.

Gai: esta será una batalla de Taijutsu únicamente no se permiten jutsu o armas entendido- los dos afirmaron y se pusieron en posición naruto en la pose básica del Goken y Akei puso sus piernas separadas una al frente de la otra sus brazos el derecho delante inclinado un poco con el izquierdo detrás apuntando así el con las manos cerradas- entonces comiencen- cuando dijo eso salto hacia donde estaban lo demás, mientras que naruto con esas palabras se impulsó en su pierna izquierda y avanzo hacia delante a gran velocidad mientras iba naruto levanto su pierna derecha para golpear pero Akei la detuvo con su brazo derecho sujetándola pero naruto aprovecho eso y dio medio giro y lo golpeo en la cabeza con su pierna derecha luego tomo distancia mientras Akei fue lanzado unos metros.

Akei se empezó a levantar sobándose la mejilla donde lo golpeo él lo vio y lo evaluó a naruto su postura estaba bien esperaba que él lo atacara para reaccionar y sus golpes no eran un juego es patada le dolió-"por lo que veo Gai-san tenía razón mejor no juego o me ira mal"- luego se levantó y tomo la iniciativa y se lanzó a tacarlo, naruto reacciono bien detuvo los golpes o mejor los desvió con sus brazos el primero fue a su cara uso su brazo derecho para desviarlo y el otro fue a su pecho alzo su rodilla derecha para bloquearlo aprovechado naruto salto con su pierna izquierda rompiendo el ataque de Akei el en ese momento le dio una patada en la barbilla con la punta de su pie derecho desestabilizándolo para tomar distancia y preparar su golpe.

En las gradas

Tsunade junto con los demás observaban con una sonrisa el progreso de naruto incluso Tsunade estuvo contenta de cómo iban las cosas.

Asuma: hiciste un buen trabajo Gai- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras veía como naruto se lanzaba al ataque y le intentaba dar un golpe en el pecho a Akei mientras este lo detuvo con sus brazo.

Gai: gracias aunque tuvo un me logro aprender las bases de Goken y mejoro mucho su condición el naruto de antes hubiera tenido problemas para esquivar los golpes de Akei-san- dijo serio mientras veía a su estudiante pelar aún tenía aberturas pero las cubría bien, vio como naruto esquivo una patada a su cabeza agachándose y retuvo un rodillazo a su cara con sus manos y aprovecho el impulso para quedar detrás de él y darle una patada en el costado sacándole algo de aire.

Kurenai: es verdad estoy seguro que con más tiempo hubiera mejorado más –dijo mientras Akei le lanzaba una patada hacia atrás a Naruto este había perdido equilibrio por el movimiento anterior naruto escupió algo de saliva.

Comadreja: ese golpe debió doler- vio como naruto se recuperó luego de recibir dos golpes en el la cabeza y el pecho luego de la patada.

Gai: Puede que sí pero LA LLAMAS DE JUVENTUD DE NARUTO NO SE HAN APAGADO ESTO APENAS EMPIESA-grito con ojos en llamas.

"Si hiciste que naruto haga eso te matamos"-pensaron al mismo tiempo todos, mientras Gai sintió un escalofrió por su columna.

En la arena

Naruto logro tomar distancia de Akei y tomar su tiempo para recuperarse la diferencia de altura le daba ventaja el solo tenía una técnica para derrotarlo y para hacerlo tenía que ser rápido tomo una respiración profunda y se lanzó contra su rival a toda velocidad , Akei espero paciente mente cuando llegara cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca naruto le lanzo una patada a la cabeza él se echó para atrás para esquivarla naruto vio su oportunidad rápidamente se agacho y grito "**Konoha Senpū (Torbellino de la hoja)" **él le dio una patada giratoria en las piernas desequilibrándolo y creando un pequeño torbellino luego le dio una patada en él espalda cuando estaba en el aire mandándolo a volar contra la paredproduciendo una nube de humo cuando se estrelló cuando se despejo vieron un Akei inconsciente.

Naruto luego de su combo se paró respirando pesadamente esa técnica requería mucha fuerza y velocidad para que resultara pero valía la pena el resultado, luego sintió una mano en su hombro alzo la mirada y vio a Gai sonriéndole.

Gai: bien hecho naruto aprovechaste justo a tiempo la abertura y le diste con tus LLAMAS AL MAXIMO –le dijo con llamas en sus ojos.

Naruto le sonrió- gracias Gai-sensei.

Tsunade se le acerco con el resto luego de ver que las heridas de Akei no eran muy graves el solo necesitaba descansar lo dejo recostado en la pared- bien naruto tu Taijutsu ha mejorado bastante ahora es chunin alto ya que peleaste en igualdad de condiciones que Akei.

Naruto: gracias Tsunade-sensei.

Tsunade: aún falta por ver tu siguiente prueba está afuera estás listo.

Naruto: Hai- luego de eso fue corriendo a la salida.

Asuma: crees que lo logre – Kurenai le mando una mirada de muerte.

Kurenai: dudas de mis enseñanzas.

Asuma rápidamente negó con las manos- no es eso sino que él no era muy buena en detección de genjutsu.

Kurenai: ese era el viejo naruto el de ahora no tendrá problema con un genjutsu de ese nivel porque si ese así no sabe lo que le espera- dijo con un aura de muerte que hizo sacar una gota a los demás.

Con naruto él estaba por salir de la sala de entrenamiento cuando llego a la puerta la abrió la luz del sol lo cegó por unos minutos el salió y vio el patio de la academia normal no había nadie pero sintió un cosquilleo en sus cuerpo rápidamente se dio cuenta que era un genjutsu y formó un sello grito.

Naruto: KAI-dijo soltando su chakra y cerrando los ojos cuando el cosquilleo se detuvo oyó aplausos y abrió los ojos para ver a Iruka aplaudiendo junto con sus estudiantes- Iruka-sensei fue usted.

Iruka: si naruto déjame decirte que estoy impresionado lograste darte cuenta justo cuando saliste del genjutsu has mejorado mucho.

Es verdad naruto que bueno que te diste cuenta de un genjutsu de este nivel porque si no la hubieras tenido mal-dijo una voz detrás del rubio que hizo que se pusiera tenso esa era la de su hermana Kurenai.

Naruto volteo y la vio junto con el resto y con un Akei ya de pie- bueno es que tuve a la mejor maestra en la materia- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurenai: buen por eso hoy puedes comer ramen.

Naruto: O SI HOY ES DIA DEL ALIMENTO DE LOS DIOSES-grito haciendo que les saliera una gota a todos los presente unas veces es inteligente otras veces vuelve hacer el mismo.

Tsunade: bien lo lograste ahora quiero que intentes poner en un genjutsu a alguien- esa era su chance.

Naruto: está bien a quien yo quiera-Tsunade afirmo con la cabeza el pensó a quien hasta que supo a quién hacer su nueva técnica respiro hondo, cerró los ojos y empezó hacer secuencias de sello, mientras eso pasaba Kurenai cruzo los dedos él había mejorado en la detección de genjutsu pero había pocos que podía hacer- **Magen: Henshitsu-sha no rakuen (ilusión demoniaca: paraíso de los pervertidos)**- grito viendo a Asuma cuando dijo esas palabras a las mujeres mayores les creció una vena en la frente.

Genjutsu asuma.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco por un segundo antes de aparecen en una playa en traje de baño él iba a deshacer el genjutsu cuando oyó una voz melodiosa.

Kurenai: Asuma- kun ve a jugar- asuma se volteo y vio a Kurenai en bikini negro resaltando sus curva y una pelota de playa y había una gotas en sudor en su pecho- pero si no quieres jugar a la pelota podemos hacer otras cosas- dijo caminado asía el que estaba mudo por lo que veía, ella se acercó y a él y le susurró al oído tocando el pecho de asuma con el suyo- como jugar algo más entretenido- dijo en un tono sensual.

Asuma: "esto es un genjutsu relájate"-luego vio como ella se empezaba quitar uno de los tirantes de su bikini dejándolo caer.

Kurenai: qué me dices A-su-ma-ku-nnn-dijo sensualmente dijo quitándose el bikini dejándole ver el cielo.

Asuma: "el mejor genjutsu del mundo"-dijo antes de salir disparado por un hemorragia nasal masiva.

En el mundo real.

Luego que naruto efectuó el genjutsu a Asuma no le pasaba nada por eso pensaron que no sirvió la Hokage iba hablar cuando de un momento al otro Asuma salió volando por una hemorragia nasal masiva estrellándose con la pared, cuando la golpeo empezó a murmurar cosas .

Asuma: Claro kure-chan deja que Asu-kun te haga un masaje hay – dijo derramando más sangre por la nariz mientras los demás veían extraño lo que pasaba bueno excepto naruto que empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el- más fuerte a tus ordenes, así mi kure-chan-luego luego de eso los mayores entendieron lo que dijo los hombre se sonrojaron y las mujeres también pero más una pelinegra que dejaría en vergüenza a cierta Hyuga pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer nada oyó como asuma grito-AAAAAAAAUUUUUU- de dolor vieron a naruto golpear en el estómago despertándolo de su paraíso.

Naruto: no pienses eso con mi hermana maldito pervertido – le grito molesto.

Asuma despertó por el dolor se levantó y puso sus manos en los hombros de naruto- naruto el mejor jutsu de la historia-dijo con lágrimas antes de sentir instinto asesino por parte de las mujeres.

Kurenai: como se te ocurrió crear un jutsu así-le dijo a naruto furiosa.

Naruto se asustó-serviría si te dijera que puedo hacer que el vez de mujeres sean hombres como castigo para los pervertidos- dijo con miedo el instinto se bajó.

Kurenai: si mucho me lo tienes que enseñar, entendiste- dijo con una mirada que prometía dolor

Naruto: Hai-dijo rápidamente.

Comadreja: naruto-kun nos serias tan amable de explicar en qué consiste el jutsu por favor.

Naruto afirmo- básicamente es poner a la persona en su fantasía mas secreta con la mujer que quiere y esta cumpla todos sus deseos- cuando dijo eso los hombres mayores se sonrojaron ante la idea mientras el instinto volvió por parte de las mujeres- pero también puedes hacer que aparezca un hombre que haga eso en vez de las mujeres para hacerlos sufrir- agrego rápidamente haciendo que los hombres temieran a ese jutsu mientras las mujeres lo vieran como una bendición.

Tsunade: muy bien pensado, quiero que me lo des para agregarlo a los jutsus de la aldea.

Naruto: Hai-en ese momento los hombres empezaron a temer por su vida.

Tsunade: bien es hora de ver el manejo de armas – ella empezó a caminar seguida por los demás llegaron a un pequeño bosque detrás de la academia donde habían 8 blancos en los arboles (como cuando Itachi practicaba sus lanzamiento) – aquí veremos que tanto has mejorado tienes 8 lanzamientos tienes que dar en el centro en cada uno solo con kunais no le puedes agregar chakra entendido- el rubio afirmó y se puso en el centro.

Naruto: estoy listo cuando diga- dijo sacando 8 kunais y poniendo 4 en cada mano.

Tsunade: bien ahora – ante eso naruto salto hasta estar a unos 50 m y luego giro y puso su cabeza apuntando al suelo dejo caer la kunais y cogió rápidamente dos y las lanzo a los dos blancos en lo más alto dándole en el blanco, no perdió el tiempo hizo lo mismo con dos más y así hasta llegar a las dos últimas le quedaba 5 m antes de chocar rápidamente cogió las kunais y se enderezo y lanzo las dos últimas a los blancos en las bases de los árboles, todas dieron en el centro logrando puntación perfecta recibiendo aplausos de los jóvenes estudiantes y de sus senseis.

Naruto respiro y sonrió lo había logrado- que tal Tsunade-sensei.

Tsunade estaba impresionada- muy bien naruto ahora quiero ver tu Kenjutsu- luego vio a comadreja que afirmo y discretamente creo un muñeco de madera detrás de él y lo puso en medio del claro mientras naruto recibía sus dos espadas de Neko.

Neko: buena suerte, estoy orgullosa de ti.

Naruto: gracias sensei, vera como lo logro- luego de eso se puso unos 25 m delante del muñeco que no sabe cómo trajo comadreja, cogió sus dos espadas y extendió sus brazos asía atrás con ella empezó a correr a toda velocidad a unos 10 m tomo un impulso y salto con sus espadas extendidas aun asía atrás cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de su objetivo grito - **Nijū enkei (circulo doble)-** mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia la derecha y su espada izquierda junto con el dando le un golpe el cuello del muñeco mientras la derecha giro con el y le dio uno en el estómago cuando las dos espadas estuvieron una debajo de la otros giro otra vez rápidamente golpeando con las dos el cuello de muñeco y destrozándolo, el callo delante del muñeco y sonrió por su acto esta técnica necesitaba mucha rapidez y coordinación pero lo logro, los estudiantes vieron eso con la boca abierta antes de empezar a aplaudir.

Tsunade vio eso con ojos bien abiertos- bien hecho naruto ahora vamos a ninjutsu- dijo empezando a caminar devuelta a los campos de la academia mientras los demás la seguían y naruto le daba las gracias a su sensei por haberle ayudado, mientras dos hombres tenían sonrisas asustas en sus caras, luego de cambiar una rato llegaron a una área donde habían 5 muñecos de madera- bien naruto los has hecho bien pero un chunin necesita por lo menos conocer 5 jutsus –así que muéstrame.

Naruto se puso enfrente de uno de los muñecos y grito- Kage Bunshin no jutsu- y aparecieron 4 clones, todos los narutos empezaron hacer poses de mano cuando terminaron gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Clon1: **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)- **luego lanzo una llamarada de fuego en forma de dragón aun blanco que cuando impacto quemo el muñeco.

Clon2: **Fūton: Daitotsuba (Elemento viento: gran penetración)- **lanzo una ráfaga de viento que golpeo con el muñeco lo mando a bolar golpeándolo con la pared.

Clon3: **Suiton: Mizurappa (Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas)- **lanzo una gran cantidad de agua a presión en forma de catarata que golpeo al objetivo destruyéndolo.

Clon4: **Suiton: Teppōdama (elemento agua, disparo de cañón)- **lanzo una bola de agua con una gran velocidad que golpeo con el muñeco destruyéndolo.

Naruto: **Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu (elemento fuego, llamas del Fénix)- **el escupió de su boca 4 bolas de fuego que impacto con el objetivo destruyéndolo.

Luego de terminar de lanzar las técnicas naruto destruyo sus clones, luego de unos momentos los chicos empezaron aplaudir ruidosamente por las técnicas que vieron mientras sus senseis estaban contentos por su resultado incluso Tsunade, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Konohamaru se acercó naruto.

Konohamaru: eso fue genial jefe me tiene que enseñar a hacer lo que hizo con los kunais y la espada y esos grandiosos jutsus- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos antes que naruto pudiera decir algo Iruka golpeo a Konohamaru.

Iruka: que te dije guarda silencio estamos viendo la prueba de naruto deberías callarte.

Konohamaru: vamos Iruka-sensei no sea así naruto es mi jefe él me tiene que enseñar cosas como esa, no cosas tontas como historia ninjas.

Iruka iba a replicar cuando sorprendentemente para todos naruto hablo- bueno Konohamaru en realidad eso es importante ya que nos permite saber lo lugares en sucedieron grandes sucesos y estrategias para batallas además aprendí una cosa "el que no sabe la historia, está condenado a repetirla- dijo con sabiduría haciendo que las senseis femeninas de naruto le dieran una sonrisa mientras los hombres afirmaban con la cabeza y Iruka estaba llorando de felicidad.

Iruka: gracias naruto sabía que mis conferencias algún día llegarían a ti- dijo con algunas lágrimas.

Naruto le salió una gota-si era eso- "o no fue los regaños que me dijo Kurenai-nee y Neko-sensei"-bueno Konohamaru no te estoy diciendo que te conviertas en comer libros sino que aprendes cosas necesarias como la ubicación de las fronteras, los refugios, los lugares de ataque principal y defensa de la aldea entendido.

Konohamaru afirmo con la cabeza- Hai jefe- dijo con admiración.

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- bien-luego vio a Tsunade con una sonrisa- y bien Hokage-sensei

Tsunade: aún falta la prueba escrita- pero luego que dijo eso Shizune apareció con un papel en la mano.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama ya tengo los resultados de naruto-kun.

Tsunade sonrió era imposible que naruto ganara- dime cuanto saco.

Shizune: naruto-kun obtuvo un 90% en la prueba- con esas palabras se oyó un grito.

Iruka: QUE¡-grito a todo pulmón aturdiendo a todos ,fue y le quito el papel de la mano a Shizune y lo empezó a leer luego de terminar apunto a naruto con dedo acusador-esta prueba es 10 veces más difícil que la mía porque no pudiste sacas notas así en mis exámenes.

Naruto le creció una gota como a todos- bueno creo que motivación por el entrenamiento-"y que Kurenai-nee me dijo que si no sacaba más de 80 me quitaba todo mi ramen"-pensó.

Iruka suspiro derrotado- bueno por lo menos no eres un idiota ya.

Naruto: Hey.

Iruka no ignoro y vio a Konohamaru- ve naruto no es un idiota ya así que si quieres alcanzarlo estudia mas – Konohamaru afirmo a regañadientes, mientras naruto solo negó con la cabeza.

Naruto: bien gane el examen y aprobé en todo es hora de mi entrenamiento Tsunade-sensei.

Tsunade sabía que había perdido pero se le ocurrió algo que la podría hacer ganar- es verdad aprobaste en todo pero aún queda una prueba.

Naruto: que prueba ya he hecho todo lo que me has dicho.

Tsunade sonrió- lo sabrás pronto sígueme – luego miro a los jounin, ambus y chunins- el resto es hora de que regresen a sus actividades.

Hai Hokage-sama- luego de eso los jounin se fueron no sin antes de enviarle a naruto una sonrisa de orgullo y los ambus una afirmación con la cabeza, Akei le dio la mano y le dijo que cuando quiera otra pelea Iruka le deseo suerte junto con los demás estudiantes, luego de eso se fue con la Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de salir con Tsunade llegaron a la biblioteca de la torre en la parte lateral interna, después de llegar hay vio que había muchos libros, un pequeño arroyo, un par de mesas (imagínense el lugar donde entrenaba Sakura).

Naruto: bueno que tengo que hacer-dijo ya cansado de todo esto solo tenía que entrenarlo era todo.

Tsunade sonrió fue al arrollo y saco un pez y lo puso en la mesa, luego de unos segundos el pez dejo de moverse y murió, ella aplico algo de chakra en su mano y se tiño de verde luego empezó a curar luego de unos segundo el pez volvió a moverse lo devolvió a arroyo- eso es lo que tienes que hacer sacar a un pez y curarlo.

Naruto: eso es ninjutsu medico yo para que necesito eso.

Tsunade: bueno veras los chunin ahora tienen la obligación de aprender hacer esto como mínimo por lo que ahora me tienes que hacer si quieres mi entrenamiento.

Naruto: pero como quieres que lo haga si nunca lo practicado-dijo furioso.

Tsunade se encogió los hombros-no lo sé es tu problema te enseñare las poses de mano y tendrás hasta cuando termine mi turno para logarlo pero si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema pero olvídate del entrenamiento.

Naruto estaba echando humo había hecho todo lo que le había pedido y le sigue pidiendo más pero no se iba rendir iba recibir el entrenamiento no importa que- está bien cuáles son las poses de mano-Tsunade le dijo cuáles eran las pose y se fue con una sonrisa no era posible que aprenda eso de las 9 hasta las 8 cuando termina su papeleo , cuando naruto no la vio grito- Kage Bunshin no jutsu- y salieron 25 clones- bueno chicos a la carga.

Hai boss- gritaron todos los clones.

Naruto: no me rendiré, no importa nada-dijo buscando un pez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salto en el tiempo 3 pm

Tsunade se estaba tomando un pequeño descanso tomando té y galletes pero pensaba porque naruto no había venido aquí para decirle que se rendía ese ejercicio era muy difícil para alguien con tantas reservas como él sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vieron a Shizune entrar con más papeles.

Tsunade: vamos Shizune ya estoy harta cuanto más falta-dijo viendo como sus aprendiz le acombada 3 pilas de papeles.

Shizune: solo 10 pilas más si empieza ahora terminaran para ver a naruto-kun completar la técnica.

Tsunade: tu también ya todos sus senseis me han dicho que lo va logar –dijo empezando a leer los papeles.

Shizune: claro no ve lo que ha logrado en este tiempo ya está en términos de fuerza a nivel jounin bajo.

Tsunade: es verdad pero es muy difícil que logre esa técnica con sus niveles de chakra –firmando los papeles.

Shizune: usted cree Kurenai afirmo que lo lograría muy pronto en especial con su arma secreta.

Tsunade: malditos clones.

Shizune: sabes sensei parece que no lo quisiera entrenar.

Tsunade suspiro- no es que no quiera sino que no tengo tiempo con Sakura ya estoy al límite, por este maldito papeleo.

Shizune: lo sé pero si lo hace no le queda de otra que cumplir.

Tsunade: sabes si disminuyes el papeleo tal vez tenga tiempo.

Shizune: buen intento, si lo logra tomara tiempo de su hora de descanso, ahora la dejo tengo que traer el resto-dijo saliendo de la oficina dejando una Tsunade llorando lagrimas por el papeleo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salto en el tiempo 8 pm

Tsunade por fin termino de firmar los últimos papeles se estiro un poco y se dispuso ir a su casa a descansar cuando se acordó que tenía que ir a ver a naruto ya que este no había venido, se paró de su escrito su escritorio y fue a buscar a naruto, pero al mismo tiempo pensó lo poderoso que pudo haber sido si se hubiera entrenado bien desde que era joven, luego pensó Tsunade Senju la sannin la maestras del ninja más fuerte del mundo eso le saco una sonrisa, no podía negar que tenía ganas de entrenarlo luego de lo que además mostro su dedicación pero no tenía tiempo, ella se perdió en sus pesan amientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la biblioteca pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz la de naruto.

Naruto: buena la última ya lo logro- grito, Tsunade parpadeo y se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la biblioteca no entro en vez de eso observo por la puerta a escondidas, y vio a naruto en una mesa con un pez el realizo a la perfección la secuencia de sello y su mano empezó a brillar de verde con unos pequeños toque naranja algo que sorprendió a la mujer pero luego vio como naruto se esforzaba al máximo-vamos-vamos ya casi solo un poco mas- oyó que decía luego de unos segundo el pez se empezó a mover y una sonrisa salió en la cara de naruto- LO LOGRE GENIAL SOY EL MEJOY-grito antes desmayo por el uso excesivo de chakra en ese momento Tsunade entro y fue a revisar a naruto y noto que solo le faltaba chakra, sonrió cuando ella vio al pez moverse lo tomo y lo puso de nuevo en el arroyo no quería que su esfuerzo se fuera a la basura cogió a naruto con suavidad y lo cargo estilo nupcial, ella decidió llevarlo a su casa ya que estaba más cerca, luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

Luego ella aprecio en adentro de su casa en el compuesto Senju era grande solo para ella y Shizune pero era lo mejor, ella empezó a caminar y decidió dejar a naruto en su habitación mientras ella se bañaba, ella entro lo dejo en su cama le quito las sandalias y la chaqueta con cuidado luego vio que se empezó a acomodar le dio una sonrisa y luego se fue a dar una ducha calienta la necesitaba cogió su toalla y se fue a su baño, luego de darse una refrescante ducha se puso su bata de dormir color blanco atada por una lista azul, luego volvió a su habitación y vio a naruto dormido plácidamente murmurando cosas una de las alcanzo a escuchar.

Naruto: gracias Tsunade-sensei por darme su título, le agradezco, todos tienen razón usted es la mujer más bella del mundo gracias por todo- dijo entre balbuceos, esas palaras hicieron que el corazón de Tsunade latiera más rápido ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos pero esa palabras fueron sinceras y con gran pación además en ellas se notaba que la admiraba, ella tenía el plan de volverlo a cargar y ponerlo en otra habitación, pero ella adorno una sonrisa se veía tan cómodo no quería molestarlo, así que se acostó a su lado con mucho cuidado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tsunade: dulces sueños naruto-kun- dijo para luego ver a naruto adornar una sonrisa, ella pensó que se veía muy lindo y cerro sus ojos cayo en el mundo de los sueño rápidamente no noto como naruto se movió a su lado y la abrazo quedando debajo de su busto y ella correspondió el abrazo tampoco ninguno noto como un chakra color naranja salía de naruto y pasaba a Tsunade, pero los dos extrañamente tenían una sonrisa mientras dormían.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

la noche paso rápidamente, Tsunade siendo una ninja experimentada se despertó temprano para hacer sus deberes ya que si no Shizune la vendría a regañar, ella abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces intento pararse pero sintió un peso en su cuerpo bajo y vio a naruto abrazándola mientras dormía bajo uno de sus pechos ella lo iba golpear pero lo que dijo la detuvo.

Naruto: suave la mejor almohada que he tenido- dijo acurrucándose más.

A Tsunade la salió una vena le iba golpear pero luego recordó donde vivía y cómo vivió tal vez esta fue su primera buena noche de sueño en su vida, ella suspiro e hizo una sustitución con la almohada a su lado, ella se paró con cuidado para no despertarlo, ella volteo al verlo y saco una sonrisa por lo que dijo.

Naruto: no tan suave como antes- mientras se acomodaba más en la almohada que era de extrema calidad pero si sus pechos eran más suevas quien era para contradecirlo, ella entro a la ducha con una sonrisa luego de una buena ducha fría salió y se fue a mirar en el espejo desde que se despertó sintió que sus reservas estaban altas y que tenía más energía ella pensó que tuvo una buena noche de sueño incluso deshizo su genjutsu para ver si rejuveneció un poco pero ahora no se veía como una mucha de 25 años ni como una de 60 ( recuerden el jutsu de regenera miento celular la hace más vieja) se vía como cuando tenía 18 años incluso su busto se había reducido una talla, intento quitárselo otra vez no creía lo que veía lo hizo muchas veces sin sellos hasta el punto que grito- KAI- haciendo un sello ram pero no pasó nada un tenía la apariencia de una chica de 18 inconscientemente paso su mano por su estómago y aplico algo de chakra noto que sus ovarios estaban funcionando lo que significaba que podía tener hijos también que había rejuvenecido, ella empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad ella luego de Dan pensó que nunca más iba a tener hijos pero parase que la vida le dio una oportunidad más pero luego pensó como sucedido este milagro luego recordó que naruto lo abrazo mientras dormía y como curro al pez mesclando el chakra medico pero con toques naranja debió ser el zorro mientras dormía naruto busco restablecer sus reservas mientras naruto dormía pero como la estaba abrazando transmitió un poco de su chakra y la rejuveneció no pudo evitar sonreír el demonio le dio una nueva oportunidad que irónico destruyo la aldea que protege y le dio una nueva vida pero eso no importaba, tenía que hacer algo primero se puso otra vez la bata y fue a donde naruto lo encontró otra vez acorrucándose en la almohada.

Tsunade: naruto levántate-dijo moviéndolo.

Naruto: 5 minutos más.

Tsunade: vamos despierta ya- naruto no respondió solo se acomodó más, Tsunade estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero se le ocurrió algo- naruto levántate o no hay ramen.

Naruto se despertó rápidamente- ramen donde-miro a todos lado y vio a Tsunade riendo noto que lo habían engañada y que se veía más joven- no es gracioso y porque te pusiste más joven ahora si nadie te va creer que eres joven.

Tsunade sonrió- naruto sientes alguna perturbación en tu chakra.

Naruto iba responder que si pero luego cerro la boca no sentía nada pero como se veía así de joven, el solo se le ocurrió una cosa- KAI-grito disparando chakra pero no pasó nada todo seguía igual- AHHHHHHHHHH QUE ESTA PASANDO –grito antes de recibir un golpe de Tsunade que lo mando a la pared .

Tsunade: "mi fuerza ha regresado genial"- cállate o Shizune se despertara.

Naruto salió de la pared y se sacudió el polvo- pero como te vez tan joven no siento nada .

Tsunade: por ti – señalándolo.

Naruto: y yo que hice.

Tsunade: no tu sino lo que tienes dentro de ti.

Naruto: la bola de pelos, como.

Tsunade: luego que completaste el ejercicio te quedaste sin chakra así que te traje a mi casa y te acosté en mi cama y yo me puse a tu lado en la noche el zorro intento restablecer tus reservas pero me abrazaste mientras eso pasaba y el chakra paso a mí y por lo que veo me rejuveneció entendiste.

Naruto se puso rojo durmió con una chica tan linda- porque no me llevaste a mi casa.

Tsunade: tenía flojera y la mía era la más cercana- le decidió jugar una broma- o acaso naruto-kun no te gusto dormir con un chica como yo eso me duele- dijo derramando lagrimas falsas.

Naruto no entendió la broma pero no le gustaba ver a mujeres llorar- no es eso claro que me gusto pero es que me da pena en especial con alguien tan bonita-dijo inocentemente.

Tsunade se sonrojo un poco por el comentario-"porque me sonrojo por un comentario así pero sonó muy sincero y ahora que lo noto se ha puesto muy lindo como lo era su padre"-luego se dio una bofetada mental-"pero que pienso tengo edad para ser su abuela pero ahora estoy joven ¿no?"- pensó pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por naruto.

Naruto: un minuto si complete el ejercicio es decir que pase la prueba no- dijo con una sonrisa ajena a los pensamientos de Tsunade.

Tsunade suspiro- si lo hiciste pero te tengo que decir que no te puedo enseñar.

Naruto: qué pero hizo todo lo que me dijiste porque no.

Tsunade: tengo muchas responsabilidades naruto, y ahora que entreno a Sakura apenas tengo tiempo para mí todo por culpa del ese condenado papeleo.

Naruto: sabes yo tengo una solución para eso- cuando Tsunade oyó esas palabras corrió rápidamente y cogió a naruto del cuello y lo pego contra la pared.

Tsunade: DIME CUAL ES LA SOLUCION-grito desesperada.

Naruto trago saliva – clones de sombra- con esas palabras Tsunade soltó naruto y retrocedió unos paso y se pegó con la palma de la mano muchas veces.

Tsunade: "idiota"-"idiota"- se repetía muchas mientras se golpea con la palma en la cara (mientras en el más haya todos los kages incluso Madara hacían lo mismo por no pensar eso antes), mientras naruto veía eso y lo noto como si hubiera acertado.

Naruto: entonces si me vas a entrenar.

Tsunade salió de sus pensamientos, suspiro y le dio una sonrisa a naruto que pensó que se veía linda- si naruto te voy a entrenar.

Naruto sonrió- ya verás que no te defraudo baa- pero antes de seguir se detuvo y se puso a pensar poniendo su mano derecha en su barbilla, Tsunade noto que la iba a llamar abuela le iba a gritar pero noto que se detuvo y se puso a pensar

Tsunade: que piensas naruto.

Naruto: es que ya no te puedo llamar abuela ya que ahora eres más joven no.

Tsunade: si ahora tengo como 18 años.

Naruto: ves por eso no te puedo decir más baa-chan por eso estoy pensando en cómo llamarte- a Tsunade le creció una gota en la cabeza, luego noto que naruto choco su puño con la mano- ya se te llamare Hime-chan ya que ahora eres más bonita que una princesa-dijo con inocencia sin darse cuenta que sus palabras sonrojaron.

Tsunade: "que me pasa porque con esas simples palabras me sonrojo"- en verdad crees que estoy linda.

Naruto: no lo creo-dijo bajando el animo a la mujer pero continuo- es que eres bonita y el que diga lo contrario está loco.

Tsunade se sonrojo mas pero lo controlo- es decir que antes era fea- dijo intentando saber que pensaba de ella.

Naruto: no antes era bonita eso no lo niego sino que no me gustaba que te ocultaras bajo ese genjutsu ya que importaba lo que piensen los demás lo que importa es lo de adentro y se alguien te decía maluca yo lo mato-dijo con total sinceridad.

Tsunade se sonrojo más hizo todo su autocontrol para bajar el sonrojo- gracias- murmuro pero naruto la oyó.

Naruto: no me tienes que dar las gracias es verdad-le dijo con una sonrisa y esta se la devolvió- pero Hime-chan le vas a decir los demás de esto.

Tsunade negó- no pensarían que el zorro salió de control lo mejor es guardarlo en secreto me pondré mi genjutsu y para verme como era, este será nuestro secreto entendido.

Naruto: si, además así no te verán como un pedazo de carne como siempre-murmuro la última parte pero Tsunade la oyó pero no dijo nada le agradaba que él se preocupara por ella, a Tsunade se le ocurrió una idea.

Tsunade: dime naruto te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo y Shizune aquí en el complejo Senju- naruto se sorprendió.

Naruto: en verdad- Tsunade afirmo- pero porque.

Tsunade se encogió los hombros-si vas hacer mi estudiante quiero estar pendiente de tu progreso personalmente y que mejor que vivas conmigo que me dices-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió-claro busco mis cosas y me mudo hoy.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza- deja eso yo me encargo ahora báñate tenemos que ir a la torre tengo algo para ti y una cosa no me llames Hime cuando estemos en público o la gente sospechara- naruto afirmo con la cabeza y se fue a bañar, cuando se fue puso mano en su corazón que era lo que estaba pasando luego rápidamente se reincorporo y se empezó a vestir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de un desayuno por parte de naruto sorprendiendo a Tsunade por lo bien que cocina fueron a la torre Hokage fueron a la oficina de la Hokage donde encontraron a Shizune con 10 pilas de pales si no fuera porque ella descubrió el secreto del papeleo estaría llorando pero no ahora, Shizune volteo y vio Tsunade junto a naruto ella les dio una sonrisa naruto se sonroja un poco pero Shizune no lo noto pero a Tsunade si y no le agrado lo que paso ella sintió "celos".

Tsunade: dime Shizune eso es lo de la mañana.

Shizune: si.

Tsunade: bien tráeme los de todo el día ahora estoy de buen humor.

Shizune la miro sorprendida- está segura Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: confía en mi hoy veras como lo resuelvo rápidamente.

Shizune suspiro- bien.

Tsunade: quiero que llames a kiba y a Shino junto con el cliente de Nika.

Shizune: Hai- luego salió de la habitación cuando se fue Tsunade formo 10 clones y los mando hacer el papeleo mientras la original se sentaba en el sofá con una sonrisa.

Tsunade: Amo a mi tío abuelo.

Naruto la miro- Tsunade-sensei porque mando a llamar a kiba y Shino- se puso respetuoso sabía que Neko estaba hay observándolo.

Tsunade: te voy a mandar a una misión con ellos de dos días, van a escoltar a un comerciante a un pueblo llamado Nika, antes que preguntes quiero ver tus habilidades de liderazgo para ver cómo estas cuando regreses empezara el entrenamiento entendido.

Naruto: Hai sensei.

Tsunade: bien- luego se paró y fue al estante de libros el libreo y cogió un pergamino y lo lanzo a naruto este lo atrapo- hay dos jutsus hay Asuma me dijo que has aprendido hay creo hay algunos que te van a gustar lee mientras esperas a tu esquipo- naruto afirmo se sentó en una silla y empezó a leer lo que vio le gusto, Tsunade sonrió y también cogió un libro que su abuelo escribió no iba dejar que su estudiante lo superara en poco tiempo.

Luego de una media hora volvió Shizune junto con dos chicos y un hombre mayor de unos 30 años con ropa de civil una camisa manga corta azul y unos pantalones sencillo y unas sandalias azules, cuando Shizune entro vio todo el papeleo listo y naruto en una silla leyendo un pergamino y a su sensei igual esto la sorprendió.

Tsunade oyó la puerta abrirse y vio a todos ellas bajo el pergamino y los miro, naruto se paró y se puso al lado de kiba y Shino- bien kiba y Shino supongo que han sido informados de su misión.

HAI-dijeron los dos.

Kiba: nos dijeron que teníamos una misión de escolta.

Shino: que duraría 2 días

Tsunade: correcto ustedes escoltaran al señor Kei a su hogar, el líder de la misión será naruto entendido- kiba iba a replicar- he dicho entendido- dijo con una mirada severa.

HAI-dijeron los tres.

Naruto: bien nos vemos en la puerta en 30 minutos sino hay ningún problema Kei-san.

Kei: no hay problema, es el tiempo que necesito para recoger mis cosas Shinobi-san.

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- bien pero no me diga así mi nombre es Naruto, él es kiba y akamaru y él es Shino – dijo señalando a cada uno.

Kei: entendido Naruto-san.

Naruto: bien, ya oyeron los veo en 30 minutos ahora váyanse.

Hai-dijeron los dos uno con menos ganas que otro y se fueron por la puerta con Kei.

Naruto vio a su sensei- está bien la veré en dos días Hokage-sama- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tsunade sonrió por lo que vio a naruto actuando como todo un ninja- bien Shizune te tengo una misión.

Shizune: que seria.

Tsunade: quiero que cuando naruto se vaya, te dirigías a su apartamento y guardes todas sus cosas y las lleves al compuesto Senju desde hoy naruto vive con nosotras- dijo con una sonrisa, Shizune se sorprendió pero luego sonrió porque ahora podría estar más cerca de naruto.

Shizune: Hai Hokage-sama- luego empezó a correr hacia la puerta pero Tsunade la detuvo.

Tsunade: ha y tráeme más papeleo-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Shizune: Hai- dijo para salir sin saber cómo completo el papeleo tan rápido.

Tsunade: "dios te bendiga tío abuelo por esta técnica"-dijo volviendo a su lectura (en el paraíso Hashirama lloraba lagrimas estilo anime mientras veía como todos los demás kages se inclinaban ante su hermano por inventar esa gran técnica mientras Mito lo consolaba y Tobirama le mandaba una mirada de suficiencia).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

luego de media hora encontramos a naruto junto con el resto en la puerta norte, kiba y Shino hablaban mientras naruto conversaba con los guardias junto con Kei sobre su partida, luego cuando termino de hablar se acercó a los chicos.

Naruto: bien todo listo, es hora de irnos.

Shino: Hai, naruto- san.

Kiba: sí.

Naruto: que pasa kiba.

Kiba: es que no entiendo porque eres el líder, todos saben que no eres bueno liderando.

Naruto lo miro- bueno si no me quieres seguir te puedes quedar, más dinero para mí y Shino, solo te reportare a la Hokage por no querer seguir órdenes.

Kiba: QUE –grito.

Naruto: lo que oíste ella me puso como líder no acepto insubordinación ya que podía causar que la vida del cliente resulte en peligro o que uno de mis compañeros mueran asa que me vas a seguir o te quedas.

Kiba iba a responder pero Shino le puso la mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza este suspiro- está bien pero si algo pasa es tu culpa.

Naruto: como debe ser, lamento que haya visto eso Kei-san.

Kei: no importa, Naruto-san.

Naruto: bueno, kiba iras al frente junto con akamaru, Shino ira a la izquierda y yo a la derecha atrás ira un clon-dijo formándolo –entendido.

Hai- dijeron los dos.

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza y antes de salir se pusieron en formación cuando iban saliendo naruto noto 10 aves- oigan miren son las aves nos están haciendo una despedida- Kei sonrió ante naruto, mientras kiba resoplo, Shino afirmo con la cabeza como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

luego de caminar asía el oeste durante todo el día ya eran las 5 pm caminaban por un camino, el viaje iba tranquilo naruto hablaba con Kei sobre la aldea y sobre los alrededores de esta casualmente pero quería saber cómo era para ver si había lugar para emboscadas, Shino se mantuvo en silencio pero tenía ineptos alrededor para ver su entorno por orden de naruto por medio de señas, aunque a kiba no le gustara estar bajo órdenes de naruto el siguió su misión que era relativamente tranquila, tuvieron una parada para almorzar tranquila en un pequeño claro, todo iba bien hasta que naruto se detuvo momentáneamente haciendo que Shino se detuviera junto con Kei.

Naruto: bien ya recorrimos bastante seguimos en la mañana.

Kiba: que podemos recorrer mas antes de las 6.

Naruto: no es mejor empezar a preparar el campamento, luego viene la noche y no podemos ver bien, es una orden kiba.

Kiba solo le resoplo- bien.

Naruto: bien síganme creo que vi un claro por aquí- luego salieron del camino y entraron al bosque luego de unos minutos llegaron un pequeño claro entre los arboles- bien kiba, tú y mi clon formen el campamento, Shino y yo buscaremos leña.

Kiba: bien.

Naruto: Kei-san sé que no son las mejores condiciones pero es mejor así.

Kei: no te preocupes entiendo.

Naruto: le agradezco por su comprensión- luego volteo a ver a Shino- listo

Shino: si- naruto afirmo y se fueron caminando perdiéndose en el bosque cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos saltaron a los árboles y empezaron correr en ellos parece que tienen que encargarse de algo.

Clon1: bien empecemos kiba.

Kiba: si- dijo sacando la tienda de campaña de su mochila.

Kei: puedo ayudar si lo necesitan.

Clon1: se lo agradecemos- el clon empezó a ayudar a Kei con su tienda para luego ayudar a kiba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en las ramas de los arboles naruto y Shino saltaban.

Shino: ¿cuantos son?.

Naruto: son 15 bandidos y un ninja por lo que veo un renegado de Kiri, tengo a 9 clones en los arboles esperando la señal .

Shino afirmo- bien, fue buen plan sabes crear clones antes de salir y transformarlos en animales para así saber dónde están el enemigo sin que ellos se den cuenta.

Naruto: gracias me gustaría que kiba se hubiera dado cuenta creí que con Kurenai-nee ya sabría distinguir una transformación tan sencilla.

Shino: no lo culpes, él está centrado en el Taijutsu de su clan últimamente.

Naruto: como sea pero akamaru le intento decir pero no le prestó atención.

Shino: él está molesto porque eres líder es lo más lógico.

Naruto negó- mejor seguimos ya estamos llegando-luego de saltar un rato naruto junto con Shino después de unos segundos llegaron a lugar se quedaron en los árboles, vieron a los clones repartidos en los arboles al rededor y vieron a 9 bandidos alrededor de una fogata y 6 que estaban dispersos tomando y una tienda de campaña que parecía tener a alguien adentro – bien yo le me puedo encargar de los 9 en la fogata con mis clones, puedes neutralizar al resto con tus ineptos.

Shino: ya estoy en eso-dijo mientras naruto veía como sus ineptos salían de sus mangas naruto no perdió el tiempo y le dio la señal a sus clones ellos saltaron rápidamente y cayeron atrás de los bandidos ante que pudieran hacer nada los clones les cortaron la garganta matándolos, los otros bandidos vieron eso pero no pudieron reaccionar antes que los ineptos los cubrieran y los mataran no hubo sufrimiento fue una muerte rápida.

Naruto: jefe nos atacan- grito, su plan era sacar al líder y funciono a la perfección el ninja salió como dijo eran un ninja renegado de Kiri su banda atravesada por un línea lo demuestras cuando salió un clon de naruto salto detrás de él y le corto la garganta, luego todos sus clones desaparecieron y el cayó al suelo de rodillas por lo recuerdo, él sabía que tenía que matar lo había hablado con sus senseis en especial con Kurenai que le dijo que era necesario para proteger a los que le importan pero matar a 10 casi al mismo tiempo era mucho luego sintió una mano en su hombro subió la vista y vio Shino.

Shino: estas bien naruto-san.

Naruto: si es que matar a 10 casi al mismo tiempo es mucho- Shino afirmo con la cabeza, luego de unas respiraciones se tranquilizó y creo 15 clones- pongan a todos en su mismo lugar y luego quemen los cuerpo de todos excepto el del ninja ese guárdenlo en un pergamino y si encontrar algo de valor guárdenlo también- los clones afirmaron – Shino revisemos la tienda- Shino afirmo, luego entraron a la tienda vieron muchos papeles esparcidos y el plan, que era secuestra a Kei y pedir rescate por su cabeza a su padre. También encontraron dinero y algunas joyas Shino las aseguro mientras naruto encontró un pergamino extraño se lo mostro a Shino pero tampoco sabía que era lo guardo también tal vez sus sensei sepa que era, cuando salieron vieron las cenizas y a un clon que le entrego el pergamino, luego desapareció recibió sus recuerdos parece que también sacaron algo de dinero de los cuerpos y unos interesantes cuchillos – bueno vámonos.

Shino: y la tienda.

Naruto le sonrió- que tienda- antes que Shino dijera algo la tienda se prendió en llamas- siempre lleva contigo fósforos – luego de eso salto hacia los arboles detrás iba un Shino negando con la cabeza su capitán era único.

Luego de un rato llegaron donde kiba con algunas ramas que cogieron luego de una seria de gritos de kiba se pusieron a comer, naruto creo unos clones y los mando a vigilar mientras dormían, luego de una buena noche de sueño se levantaron a las 7 desayunaron ligero unas cuantas frutas, después siguieron su camino tranquilamente naruto uso otra vez sus clones transformados para explorar pero gracias a dios no pasó nada, más tarde como a las 2 llegaron al pueblo era sencillo pero agradable fueron a la casa del jefe que era el padre de Kei y les dio las gracias por traerlo naruto le respondió "una misión conmigo nunca sale mal soy el chico con más suerte de Konoha" ,cuando dijo eso el líder y su hijo se pusieron a reír y les dijeron que mandarían más misiones a Konoha naruto sonrió ante eso y les dio las gracias, luego salieron del pueblo saltando por los arboles luego de unas cuantas horas llegaron a la aldea saludaron a los guardias y se dirigieron a la torre Hokage fueron a la oficina de su sensei antes de entrar toco la puerta no quería molestar a nadie ni que Neko-sensei lo regañara, en unos segundos oyó "pase" naruto y su equipo entraron y vieron a su sensei con Kurenai y hinata adentro, se alegró de haber tocado o si no hubiera recibido un regaño.

Naruto: hola Hokage-sama mi equipo y yo completamos la misión-pero antes de seguir Kurenai lo golpeo- y ahora que hice.

Kurenai: te llevas a la mitad de mi equipo, regresas como si nada y te vas sin despedirte que tipo de hermanito eres –dijo derramando lagrimas falsas todos tenían una gota.

Naruto: y si te digo que te traje un regalo.

Kurenai: te perdono y te enseño un nuevo genjutsu – rápidamente saco un pergamino lo abrió aplico chakra lo abrió y salieron dos hermosos cuchillos, uno era de color negro el filo con un pequeño hueco en la parte superior derecha su filo era curvo, su empuñadura era negra con líneas rojas diagonales de la parte izquierda inferior a la derecha superior en centro había un rubí y su mango era aplanado unido al filo en forma en forma de fuego ascendente con toques negros, el otro era su color era blanco en el filo tenía también un hueco en su lado derecho superior en forma de línea de unos 5 cm, su mango era blanco con líneas moradas diagonales de la parte derecha inferior a la parte izquierda superior tenía lo que parecía un cristal blanco en el centro, su empuñadora era pegada al filo en forma de fuego blanco con toque morados, Kurenai y resto estaban fascinados por las armas.

Naruto: espero que te guste, ahora que las veo de cerca están hechas de metal conductor de chakra y el rubí y el cristal permiten mejor flujo disfruta.

Kurenai examino los dos cuchillos y se quedó con el negro y el blanco se lo paso a hinata que esta lo recibió- me quedo con el negro y el blanco a hinata sino te importa.

Naruto se encogió los hombros- es tu regalo nee-chan disfrútalo, además creo que a hinata-chan también le serviría uno y con su estilo será un arma mortal en sus mano-dijo haciendo que la nombrada se sonrojara y abrazara el cuchillo con el fuerza fue un regalo de naruto no lo iba a botar.

Kurenai: eres el mejor hermanito.

Kiba que estaba viendo las armas se preguntó cuándo las compro.

Tsunade: bien naruto quiero oír el reporte de tu misión- aun que estaba un poco triste de no recibir nada.

Naruto: buen la misión fue relativamente fácil, cree 10 clones antes de salir que se transformaron en aves y los mande a explorar.

Kiba: un minuto cuando los hiciste no los vi.

Naruto: si no te estuvieras quejando te habrías dado cuenta pero preferiste no oírme y criticar mi liderazgo, recuerda cuando dije que las aves nos dan la despedida hubaras notado que eran clones transformados, Shino se dio cuenta.

Shino: es verdad kiba, akamaru también pero estabas distraído y no prestaste atención- kiba recibió una mirada de Kurenai que decía claramente "tú y yo hablamos luego" el trago saliva y se cayó.

Naruto: bien el camino fue fácil hasta las 5 cuando mis clones me informaron que habían bandidos empecé a formar una estrategia, Shino que se había dado cuenta mis acciones y sabia de mis clones fue mi apoyo mientras dejamos a kiba con el cliente y un clon para protegerlo, llegamos a un claro encontramos a 15 bandidos y un ninja renegado de Kiri, Shino y yo nos encargamos del ellos rápidamente quemamos los cuerpos de los bandidos y el del ninja- saco otro pergamino – aquí está su cuerpo- se lo dio a la Hokage que llamo un ambu y lo mando a Ibiki- luego regresamos a donde estaban todos comimos, cree algunos clones antes de dormir, luego al día siguiente escoltamos al cliente a su hogar sin ningún problema y también nos dijeron que nos mandarían más misiones, casi se me olvida- saco otro pergamino y Shino lo noto y saco uno también- aquí está el dinero y las joyas de los bandidos- antes de que alguno se lo dirá ella los detuvo.

Tsunade: tómenlo como un extra por una misión bien hecha-los dos afirmaron Shino guardo el suyo pero naruto abrió el suyo y saco un collar que tenía una cadena de plata y un pequeño diamante en forma de prisma de unos 10 cm de lago que las mujeres presentes con experiencia notaron que era de uno 25 quilates, lo sostuvo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha guardo el pergamino en su porta kunais y el collar se lo tendió a la Hokage, ella se sorprendió- para mi- dijo con sorpresa.

Naruto: si, no soy mucho de joyería y con el que me regalaste me sobre y me basta, toma es un regalo – la Hokage lo tomo y se lo puso le quedaba perfecto le caía justo sobre su busto- perfecto.

Tsunade: gracias naruto.

Naruto: no hay de que-luego sintió un pequeño instinto- también tengo uno para Neko-sensei- el instinto despareció y este suspiro.

Kurenai: oye no es justo porque a ellas les das collares y a nosotras armas.

Naruto: no hay devoluciones debiste esperar antes de impacientare o que la paciencia no es una virtud – le mando una sonrisa zorruna.

Kurenai solo lo miro y suspiro- vale de todas maneras me gusta más mi cuchillo- luego sonrió- además estoy orgullosa que mis estudiantes estén progresando-luego miro a kiba- bueno casi todos – kiba solo bajo la cabeza.

Naruto: no lo culpes nee-chan de los errores se aprende estoy seguro que en el futuro entenderá.

Kiba se sorprendió lo critico y ahora lo ayuda era único en verdad- gracias naruto, la próxima vez no voy a dudar de tu capacidad.

Naruto: esperare con ansias nuestra próxima misión.

Tsunade: bueno kiba-Shino- naruto pasen por su cheque donde Shizune por pago de una misión rango c y Kurenai y hinata buena suerte en la misión.

HAI-dijeron todos.

Naruto luego cayó en cuenta -no me iba enseñar un nuevo genjutsu.

Kurenai le sonrió- la paciencia es una virtud no naruto espera una semana.

Naruto la miro- tuche – luego salieron cuando naruto se detuvo recordó el pergamino- chicos los veo más tarde tengo que hablar con la Hokage sobre algo.

Kiba: vale te veo más tarde- Shino afirmo junto con Kurenai y hinata, luego salieron.

Tsunade: de que quieres hablar si es por el entrenamiento empezamos mañana quiero que descanses.

Naruto: bueno eso es genial pero es por eso- mientras sacaba otro pergamino-lo encontré en la tienda del ninja pero no sé de qué es, es para ver si sabes que es- luego se lo paso la Hokage lo tomo y lo abrió había muchas letras que apenas tenían sentido luego noto un genjutsu y dijo "kai" y las palabras se borraron y aparecieron ranearas sin ningún nombre ella noto un animal en los bordes y supo lo que era.

Tsunade: bueno naruto esto es un contrato de invocación.

Naruto parpadeo – en verdad pero no son muy extraños.

Tsunade: si pero parece que encontraste uno tal vez apuesto que ese ninja no sabía ni que lo tenia.

Naruto: y ahora que –Tsunade lo miro cerro el pergamino y se lo lanzo este lo atrapo.

Tsunade: quédatelo lo encontraste no.

Naruto volvió a parpadear- ya tengo uno lo puedo firmar.

Tsunade: normalmente no pero si lo firmas y llegas a un acuerdo con las cabezas de los clanes puede que te dejen, así que te recomiendo que invoques al jefe sapo y luego que hables con él lo firmes si acepta.

Naruto: está bien, bien son muchas cosas para un día quiero dormir.

Tsunade: bueno te veo en complejo en la noche si quieres leer algo entra a la biblioteca.

Naruto: ya están mis cosas haya.

Tsunade sonrió- si dile a Shizune que te la llave tu habitación es la que está a la izquierda de la mía.

Naruto: bueno nos vemos Tsunade-sensei- luego se retiró, cuando salió la Hokage toco el collar que le regalaron.

Tsunade: "en verdad naruto muchas gracias lo atesore siempre"-pensó luego para ponerse a trabajar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de salir fue donde Shizune que lo saludo y le dio su cheque después lo guio así el compuesto mientras caminaban estaban hablando alegremente sobre su misión, cuando llegaron Shizune abrió el compuesto y le dio una llave a naruto, lo guio así su habitación, cuando entro noto que era una cama tamaño medio con un librero con todos sus libros y pergaminos, un armario abierto donde estaba toda su ropa y armas, un escritorio simple con una silla, una mesa de noche con una lámpara, era perfecto para él.

Shizune: que te parece naruto-kun.

Naruto: perfecto muchas gracias Shizune-chan- luego la abrazo ella lo correspondió el abrazo rápidamente, ella notaba el abrazo de naruto reconfortarle y caluroso una sensación que sabía describir pero naruto separo de ella para su disgusto- bueno voy a dormir un rato las veré en la noche.

Shizune: es verdad te veré mas tarde descansa- le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue rápidamente para que no notara su sonrojo.

Naruto solo sonrió bobamente y se despejo se quitó la ropa y sus espadas y se puso en la cama y cayó en el mundo de los sueños pensando como seria su nuevo entrenamiento.


End file.
